The Curse and The Doctor
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Trafalgar Law receives a letter from a doctor of a small village. He decides to answer her summons and ends up with a case straight out of a horror novel.
A scream could be heard throughout the entire village. It was a blood curling scream made by a lone beast in the woods. The scream told a story, a story of pain and heartbreak. The door and shutters in the village all closed and no one dared venture into the woods where the scream was coming from.

There was no saving the beast at this point. He had fallen for a human and this was the price he had to pay in the end.

 **~Three months earlier**

"Excuse me," a man in a black cloak called out to the owners of the inn. "I am looking for the doctor's house," he said.

"Doctors closed shop at this time," the innkeeper informed him.

"The doctor sent for me. I am Trafalgar Law," he informed the man.

"Doesn't matter who you are, he's closed for the day. You will have to try in the morning. I have a room if you want to stay," the innkeep offered. Law sighed and pulled out his pouch of coins. He threw a few silver ones on the counter and the man's eyes lit up.

"Would you please show me to my room and have food delivered," Law instructed more than asked. The innkeeper nodded and grabbed a key.

They walked up the old creaky stairs and down a hallway. They stopped at the last door and the man unlocked it, pushing open the door and allowing Law in. It smelled like dust and moths. Law stifled a sneeze and thanked the man. He scurried off and Law lit the lantern on the desk. The room had a single window, a small straw bed, a chair, and a desk. He threw his bag on the bed and fished out the letter he had received less than a month prior.

 _T. Law,_

 _I am writing this letter because I have been informed that you are the top of your class. I know you have not fully finished your studies but I want to offer you an apprenticeship. I am a doctor of a small village to the south of your grand town. Not much happens here and it is peaceful. It's a great place to raise a family, that is why I moved here myself. My son left a few years ago and my husband sadly passed not soon after. I fear my time is near and I wish to have someone take my place as the doctor. I do not have much to offer other than my knowledge and my research. After I pass you may have my house and all other possessions. I love this village and I can not leave them without someone to watch over them._

 _Dr. Kureha_

Law had written back to accept the apprenticeship. He had grown tired of spending hours studying with no practical use. It also didn't help that his father had passed away earlier that year and his uncle was unbearable. He had packed up and left as soon as the second letter had arrived with directions on how to get to the village. Law had taken his jet black stallion and left that night. He arrived after three days of travel only to be put up in an inn. He placed the letter on the desk and pulled off his cloak, draping it over the back of the chair. He quickly stripped out of his riding clothes and into something more comfortable. Just as he had put a tunic on, there was a light knock on the door. He opened it to find a thin girl with orange hair holding out a plate of food.

"For you," she mumbled.

"Thank you," Law said, taking the plate from her hands.

He watched as she turned and left. He had noticed how her eyes had slightly widened at the sight of his coin purse. He would have to keep it close to him as he slept. He closed the door and sat down to eat. The meat was dry, the bread was hard, and the ale was warm. It would take some time to adjust from his lavish lifestyle to village living.

His uncle had laughed at him when he told him he was leaving. He was told he had grown too accustomed to living in luxury and he would come running back before the year was up. Law was determined to prove him wrong. He would make a name for himself and not get somewhere using his uncle's name. He hoped that this village was far enough away that no one would know who he was really related to. He quickly ate and settled in for the night. He tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable on the scratchy straw. When that failed he got up and threw his cloak over the top of the bed and laid back down. It wasn't much better but he found himself slowly drifting off.

He awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window. He slowly stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and his hand immediately went to the pouch around his neck. He counted out the coins and made sure he hadn't been robbed in his sleep. Satisfied that everything was still there, he climbed off the bed and dressed for the day. He put on a white tunic with a pair of dark breeches. He was more than happy to be out of the riding gear he had been in for the last three days. He packed up his things and put his cloak back on. He walked downstairs and gave the key to the innkeeper.

"Doctors house?" Law asked.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast, we are.." The innkeeper said, words trailing off as Law cut him off.

"It is imperative I get to the doctor's house," he strained, losing his patience. This man only wanted money and Law had already over paid him for the room.

"There is a trail through the woods. At the end of the trail you will find his house. Be careful, it is said a monster lives in the forest," with a laugh Law left the inn.

He untied his horse from the post in front of the inn and fed him an apple before throwing the reins over his shoulder and walking to the edge of the town where the woods began. He passed a few villagers who just skirted around him and avoided it as best they could. He sighed, he could already hear the rumors. He lowered his head and found the entrance. He walked along the trail with his horse right behind him. Nothing seemed amiss and his horse wasn't spooked so Law could only guess that the innkeep had just been trying to scare him. He did find it odd that a doctor would be so far from the village and in the woods nonetheless.

Finally he came upon a clearing and he saw the house. It wasn't anything fancy but it did have a homely feel. It was made of stone with a dark wood door with two windows that were both open. Vines crept up the front of the house but it seemed like it was intentional along with the wide varieties of flowers and plants that colored the entire clearing. There was a single pathway that led up to the front door. Law kept to the trail and made sure his horse did too. He didn't want to disturb the plants. He knew that each and everyone of them could be used for some remedy or another.

As he drew closer, he could smell something sweet coming from inside the house. He was just about to the door when it swung open and a muscular redhead glared at him. He turned back and said something to someone inside. He nodded and turned back to face Law.

"Follow me," he instructed. Law had no choice but to follow. They walked around to the back where it was less colorful than the front. There was a fenced off piece of land that held chickens, a few goats, and two cows with a small barn. Opposite of that was a fenced off garden that seemed very well attended to. There was a small thrown together shed that looked like it would blow over with a gust of wind.

"You can leave your horse with the other animals. There is plenty of fenced off land for him to graze and run. You can leave his tack in the shed," the redhead pointed to the little shack. "When you're done come in and meet the doctor," then without a backwards glance, the redhead had opened the back door and slammed it behind him.

"Someone is just a pocketful of sunshine," Law mumbled to his horse. He quickly pulled off the saddle and found a safe place in the old shack to put it before he turned the stallion out to graze. As soon as the gate closed, the horse shot off, running along the fence and chasing the goats. Law couldn't help but smile at his antics.

He turned back to the house and made his way in. He opened the back door and was hit full force with the smell from before. It was sweet but it had a bitter feel to it. He couldn't quite place the smell but he felt like he should know it. He followed the scent into a kitchen where the redhead was pacing the small room and a white haired lady was mixing some things at a wooden table.

"Ah you must be Trafalgar Law," the lady said, never once looking up. "I am doctor Kureha and this here is Eustass Kid," the doctor introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Law nodded his head in Kid's direction, earning him a grunt as the man continued to pace.

"I'm sure you have many questions and they will all be answered in time," the doctor said, never taking her eyes from her work. "Until then I need you to go out and pick a tulip and a turnip," she instructed.

Law was a bit stunned but quickly recovered and nodded, taking his leave. He walked out of the kitchen and into a decent sized sitting room. There were a few chairs and a cowhide rug with a table between all of them. Flowers were on the ceiling to dry and books lined the walls. Law forced himself out the door to get what he had been told.

A few minutes later he walked back through the door with the tulip and turnip in hand. He gave them to the old lady and she set to work. She ground up the flower and sprinkled the petals into the mix in front of her and set set the turnip into a pan of water over the fire. She waited for the ground up pedals to dissolve before scooping a portion of it into a different bowl. She held it out to the redhead and he took it. He gave Law a quick glance before he quickly ate it. Once the doctor was satisfied that he wasn't going to throw it up, she turned and actually looked at Law for the first time.

"So you are to be my apprentice," she said. Law just nodded. "We have a lot to go over and not much time I fear. I'm sure you are curious as to why I live in the woods to start with," she said with a cold laugh. Law just nodded. "My husband became ill. I couldn't cure him. He only grew worse and worse. At that time a terrible tragedy struck the town. Men and women were dying almost every full moon. The villagers began to speak of a curse. They said it came from the woods. I already had a feeling I knew what was behind it. So one night I sought out the curse. What I found is something that still haunts me to this day. I vowed from that day to end what the villagers were calling the curse. I hired a few men to make me this house in the heart of the woods. I moved my dying husband and myself out here where I would have more room to work and have everything I needed at my disposal. With my husband and I out of town the killings slowed and eventually stopped. My husband died shortly after the move and since then the villagers have been weary of both the woods and myself. They still come out here when someone is sick and I go into town once a week to do check ups. However, that is not why I requested you become my apprentice. I need you to do what I could not. The illness my husband had, I need to find a cure. I had hoped it had stopped with him but a few years ago the killing started again and my husband wasn't to blame," as the doctor continued on, Law could feel Kid growing tense. "His illness had been passed on," she said. The redhead growled.

"Call it what it is doctor. It's a curse!" he yelled, punching the stone wall. Law could hear a crack and watched as the blood dripped from the redheads clenched fist. Law stood up to help when the doctor put her hand out and shook her head.

"Watch," was all she said.

So Law did as he was told. He watched as the blood slowly started dripping less and less and the bruise start to fade. Next the swelling went down, leaving his hand just as it had been minutes before. Then the doctor nodded and let Law inspect his hand. It was as if nothing had happened. The only evidence that he had even been hurt was the bloody fist print on the wall and the pool of blood on the floor. Law looked at the doctor in shock while Kid radiated anger and frustration.

"Amazing isn't it. He heals faster than any human alive, he never gets sick," the doctor said before getting cut off by the redhead literally growling at her.

"If that was the end of it then that would be great!" he snarled. "But let me tell you about the rest of it. I have grown stronger and faster than any man. I have heightened senses. I also shift into a horrid creature every full moon. My bones break and shift until I'm turned into a four legged monster. My hair falls out along with my teeth and nails. They are replaced by fur, fangs, and claws. I crave fresh meat normally in the form of human. I can't control myself. I become a monster. I can see what I am doing but I can't stop it. I can only sit back as the beast takes over and rages inside of me. I watch as he kills and eats women, children, men, whoever or whatever he can get his paws on. This is no illness. This is a bloody curse!" he said, his breathing had grown labored, his nostrils flared with every breath and his eyes had turned red. He looked like a spooked animal. The doctor stood up and walked him outside. Once the fresh air hit him he seemed to calm down a bit.

"This is what killed my husband. It drove him mad and it started to wear out his body. He was already weak to begin with. The transformations every month took it's toll on him. The curse seemed to know that he was about to die and on his last transformation he broke from his restraints and escaped into the next village. Instead of killing someone though, he simply bit him. My husband died before the sun rose. I thought that would be the end of the killing. However, it started up again. This time many more were slaughtered. I found the child covered in the blood of his victim with a knife in his chest. He had tried to kill himself but failed. I brought him here to live with me so I can try and cure him but I have hit a stand still. I don't know what else to do and my time is coming. I can't leave him on his own. I need someone to carry on my research," she waited a second before going on. "If you wish to leave now that you have heard my story I understand. I will send off for another young doctor until I find one to help," she went silent, allowing Law to take in everything that she had said.

He watched as Kid paced the backyard, taking deep breathes to calm himself. He also couldn't help but notice as the doctor watched him with sorrow in her eyes. She had been living with the fact that she couldn't heal this curse and she took full responsibility for it even though it wasn't her fault. Law admired her for that. She hadn't given up. She reminded him of his father. He hadn't given up when Law had been sick. He had traveled far and wide to find a doctor to cure him. Finally as Law was drawing closer to death, his father arrived with a doctor to cure him. Every since that day Law vowed to be a doctor.

"I want to help," he said, finally feeling a sense of purpose. Since his father had passed away he hadn't felt much. He had buried himself in his studies and shut out all emotions. His uncle taunted and teased him, but Law never so much as blinked an eye. He shut himself down. Getting the letter from the doctor had ignited something within him and hearing her story only helped to light the fire. He was feeling for the first time in years. The doctor gave him a sad smile and turned back to go inside.

"We have a lot to cover and not much time," she told him, walking into the house and beckoning him to follow. He gave the pacing redhead once last glance before following the doctor inside. She headed straight for the living room and there were many books. She started pulling out bound leather books. She handed them to Law as she grabbed more. Finally she dropped the last one in his arms and dusted her hands off on her trousers.

"That is all my entries from the start to the end of my husbands illness. I want you to read them and learn them. Make your own notes, study. Maybe you can find a clue in them. Once you have caught up I will then allow you to work with me in finding a cure. I will take you to your room so you can get settled and start reading," she said walking down a hallway. She opened the first door and lit a lantern. "This will be your room. I am at the end of the hall and Kid is across from you," she pointed to the door across the hall. It had scratches and looked like it had been broken and repaired in a few places. "I will leave you to it then," she handed him the light and left.

He set the journal's down on the desk. The room was a bit bigger than the inns. It had a window, a decent sized desk, a dresser, and a bed that looked to be made from feathers and not straw, for that Law was grateful. He decided to unpack what few belongings he brought with him. He had a few changes of clothes, some coins, and a small pocket watch with a portrait of his father safely tucked inside. He placed his clean clothes in his drawer and set his riding clothes along with his cloak off the to side to be washed later. He stretched and looked out his window. He had a perfect view of the garden and the animals. He could see that Kid was still pacing around outside but it seemed less frantic than before. It seemed he was calming down. Law ran fingers through his raven hair, untangling a few knots before he sat down and pulled open the first journal dated 3 October 1689.

They started out simple enough. Dr. Kureha's husband had always been a bit sickly. She gave him remedies to help him through the day. Then they slowly stopped working. He soon was unable to get out of bed, his skin lost it's color. He stayed that way for two months. Then he starts to change.

 _10 December 1689_

 _He seems to be getting better. He moved around the room today. He still refuses any of my remedies (page 19). Something is going on with him, something happened but he won't tell me what. I will get to the bottom of this._

 _21 January 1690_

 _His skin has regained its color, he moves around for most the day but he still gets winded easily and can't lift anything. I have started mixing different remedies (page 35) with his food. It worked for a while but he refuses to eat anything but red meats._

 _05 February 1690_

 _At some point during the night he left our bed. I woke up and he was gone. I searched the entire house. I finally found him. What I saw shocked me. My husband was passed out at the steps of our back door, covered in blood. After dragging him inside and cleaning him up, I found out it wasn't his blood. He was unharmed. I drug him to bed and went out in search of some ingredients for a new medicine (page 50). While I was in town I heard the townsfolk talk about a murder that had happened over night. A local farmer had been ripped apart. What remained of his body was found spread out along his farm. I rushed back home and spent the entire day alone in my room watching my husband sleep._

As he finished the first set of journals, he checked all the pages the doctor had marked with her recipes and formulas for her medicines. They started out basic enough that even he knew what they were for. One was to regain appetite, one was to help someone sleep, and another to cure body aches. Law made notes of them in his own book and continues on.

 _ **Journal #2**_

 _25 May 1690_

 _I didn't want to believe it. I tried to give him sleep aids to keep him asleep during the full moon but it hasn't worked. There are still murders and he always ends up at our back door covered in blood. I can't deny it any longer. He is murdering on the full moon. Why the full moon? What's so special about it? Why won't my medicine work? What has this man I love become? I only get more questions and no answers._

 _24 June 1690_

 _I'm going out into the woods tonight. I am going to see just what my husband has become. Even he can not tell me. He has no memories of the full moons. I didn't tell him I would be following him. I'm terrified but I need to know. I need to cure him. If I don't come back I hope that someone will find these and help him._

 _26 June 1690_

 _I still can't believe what I saw that night. It will forever haunt my nightmares. I have never seen anything like it. What happened to my husband wasn't even possible yet I witnessed it with my own eyes. He, he changed. He transformed into a creature of myth. After my research I can only compare it to that of a lycanthrope. My God my husband has become a werewolf. I feel like I'm going crazy but I saw it. I heard the snapping of his bones and the fur growth. I watched as he became an unrecognizable beast and I watched as he tore a cow limb from limb, ate it, then moved onto a human. I wish to never see that again. Something must be done. I have to do something._

 _ **Journal #3**_

 _03 February 1691_

 _I had a new house made. We are now in the woods and away from the villagers. Will this be any better? I told him what he had done and he was horrified. We came up with a solution. He had to be restrained. So I found a cave away from the village. It took me a while but I made a sort of cell. It has shackles and bars. The first few times I imprisoned him, he managed to break free. I read up on werewolf lore and melted some silver and added it to the shackles and the bars. It keeps him occasionally but not all the time. The new house is by the cave though. It makes it easier. Now that we're are here, I can grow all the ingredients I want and I don't have to worry about anyone questioning me. I will find a cure._

 _25 August 1691_

 _He's growing weaker. The cell contains him on the full moons. I have to make sure there is a live animal in there though. He has a bloodlust that needs to be sated or he finds a way out. I have noticed that he fights less. He is also growing weaker after each change. He lays in bed for days and I have to feed him soup myself. I fear for the worst. None of my medicines are working for him as a man or a beast. I fear for his life._

 _31 October 1691_

 _He is gone. He died after his final change. I think his beast side knew he was dying. He escaped the cave and killed three people before I finally found him. He had shifted back to a human and I found it odd. The full moon wasn't over. I watched as his body convulsed a final time and he took his last breath. I was just about to drag him home to bury him when I heard a noise from the woods. It sounded like someone crying. Fearful that someone had seen what had happened, I went towards the noise. What I found was a boy, no older than thirteen. I took him to my home and cleaned him up and medicated him. I buried my husband in the backyard and convinced the child he had been attacked and he had become delusional because of it. I took him home and told his parents that he had been attacked but the culprit was dead._

 _28 December 1691_

 _The killings have started up again. I thought I was free. It's just like before but it isn't our village. It's the neighboring one. It's just like a repeat of my husband. Men are ripped limb from limb, animals mauled and eaten, no trace of the culprit. The talk of a curse has started up again. I fear my husband's beast has been passed on. During the full moon of the next month I will take the chains I bound my husband with and find the beast._

 _ **Journal #4**_

 _23 January 1692_

 _I found him. I can't say I'm surprised. I should have seen it coming. It's the kid my husband bit before he died. By the time I had found him, the sun had already risen and he had changed back. He was covered in the blood of his last kill and very confused. He had a knife implanted in his chest but he wasn't dying. It seemed his skin was trying to heal around the wound. I took it out and I cleaned him up and promised him explanations. I told his parents I wished to employ him at my house. They seemed a bit too eager to see him off. It didn't help that they had a whole mess of other little ones running around. Maybe this time I will find the answers I'm looking for._

 _30 April 1692_

 _So far the cave and silver hold him. He requires more fresh meat though. He is stronger than my husband ever was. He seems to gain strength from the beast. It's not draining him like it was my husband. It seems to be feeding him power. He doesn't even seem to know his own strength. He has broken more dishes, hoes, chairs, and fence posts than I can count. I fear the cave won't hold him for much longer at this rate. I will need more silver and I have to find a way to contain his blood lust. I have much work ahead of me._

 _26 September 1692_

 _The day I have feared has come and passed. He broke out. He has grown even stronger. I have to make a trip to the city to get more silver. I need the entire cave done in it to hold him I fear. As far as his human side, he is growing with the beast. He becomes agitated while sitting or being in one place too long. He is easy to anger and tends to act violently when threatened. He can't remember what happens as a the beast and it infuriates him. He has no control and that's the worst part. I do all I can to keep him busy and keep his mind off things. I have him working from sun up to sun down. It's good for him. He get's to let off all his energy and focus on something other than his problem._

Law had just finished the fifth journal as the sun was rising. It had been full of formulas, medicines, remedies, lore, anything that might help lift the curse. According to the first date on the journal in 1689, she had been battling the curse for over six years. If his days were in order, it was July 17, 1696. That meant there would be another full moon in just about a week. He knew he would have to see the creature for himself to fully believe it. It wasn't that he didn't believe the doctor, it was just something that one would have to see for themselves to even know where to start.

Law stood up and stretched, not even noticing just how sore and cramped his muscles were until he stood up. He walked around the room and blew out the lantern. He heard a door open and close but he didn't bother looking to see who it was. Now that he had made it through the journals, exhaustion was winning. He laid down on the bed and was asleep before his head hit the feather pillow.

He was woken up by a loud banging on his door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticing that the room was darker than it had been when he laid down. He looked out his window and saw the sun setting. He groaned and got out of bed. He opened the door to see the scowling redhead.

"The doctor says it's time to get up. She wants to speak with you," Kid said before Law could even thank him or reply. Kid turned heel and left. Law sighed and quickly changed before making his way to the kitchen.

"I take it you made it through them?" she questioned, not even looking up from what she was doing. Law took a seat across from her and nodded before realized she probably couldn't even see him.

"Yes. I read through them and made notes of your formulas and cures. I need to see it. I need to know what we are dealing with," Law said. He could hear Kid pacing around in the livingroom. The doctor hummed but didn't say anything for a little bit. She finished mixing whatever was in front of her and looked up.

"Very well. As you should know, the full moon is on the 23rd. The cave is about a mile away. We go before the sun sets," she told him. "There is soup in the pot if you are hungry," she said, going back to the work in front of her. "All the plants and anything else you might need should be around the house. They are there for you to use. I expect you to work hard. In two days we go into town to do my weekly check ups. You will assist me and learn how I do things," she informed him.

He nodded again and stood up to get some food. He heard the front door open and slam shut. He assumed Kid had went to calm down. The doctor let out a sad sigh but didn't move from her spot. Law filled a bowl full of soup and sat down to eat. Once his bowl was empty, he quickly washed it and ventured outside. The sun's final rays of the day bathed the forest in an eerie light. Law walked among the fields of flowers and thought about what his next move should be.

He had expected to be working with sick patients that he knew how to cure. He had studied years and memorized formulas until his brain felt like it would turn to mush. Now he was here and that was pretty null and void. It was like he was opening the medical text for the first time. Except this was over something out of a myth book and he was even more confused than ever. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers over the flowers.

"Why are you still here?" a voice rang out, disturbing the silence of the night. Law looked up to see Kid stalking out of the woods.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Law answered the question with his own. The redhead snarled at Law's response.  
"Find a way to kill me. I'm tired of this beast. I'm tired of being chained up once a month. I am not an animal but that's what it's turned me into. Kill me before I can't control it," Kid told Law. He wasn't asking, he was telling.

"I'm not going to kill you," Law stated. Kid growled and glared at him.

"Put me out of my misery," he said. Law shook his head.

"I will cure this. No one should have to beg for death. No one should have to go through what you are going through either but I will not end your life over it. Besides the doctors notes said you had already tried," Law raised his eyebrow in question.

"I have, a knife through the heart, a bullet to the head, hanging myself, drowning, none of it works. Even poisons and toxins don't affect me," Kid said.

"Then how do you expect me to do it?" Law asked.

"You're smart. I'm sure you could figure it out," Law shook his head.

"I refuse to grant your death wish. Get over it and suffer through life like the rest of us," the raven-haired man said. Kid growled and Law his pupils dilate before he took a breath and stalked off.

"He's rough around the edges. He's been living with it a lot longer than he should," the doctor said softly from behind Law. He hadn't even heard her walk out. He watched as she picked a few flowers before doubling over in a coughing fit.

"Doctor!" he rushed to her side and helped her inside to her room. He propped her up on her pillows and waited for it to pass.

"I fear I might be leaving sooner than I had hoped. On the bookcase, behind the big book, there are some pills. Bring them hither," the doctor told Law. He did as instructed and went to fetch her some water. She took two pills and drank the water in one gulp. "There is nothing that can be done. I am in the home stretch. I have prolonged it for too long now. I won't make it much longer past this mood. I have been holding out for his sake. He is going to need you now more than ever. You have to cure him. You are his only hope," she choked out, her eyes pleading with Law to help the lost redhead.

"I will do my best," Law told her truthfully. She nodded, a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Good. Tomorrow we do town runs. You have a lot to learn in a small amount of time. Leave me. I need rest as do you," Law nodded and blew out the lantern before taking his leave and walking down the hall to his room.

He lit his lantern and changed before turning his attention to his desk. The doctors journals were sprawled all over it along with his notes and quills. He closed all of her books and neatly stacked them off to the side while he went back over his notes. He decided to keep them at the house and he pulled out a new journal to take with him into town the following morning. He knew that this might be the last time the doctor would take him out and he needed to make sure he had everything in order. He made sure everything was ready for the morning and collapsed on his bed, listening to the silence of the night. He heard a door open and heavy footsteps. Law thought about trying to talk to Kid again but he thought better of it and rolled over, letting the darkness consume him.

The next day passed by in a blur. Law was introduced to many of the town folk. He learned who needed what and who was faking it and he also learned of a few single ladies. Not that he was interested in the last bit, he was there for work, not marriage. However the village folk seemed to take the sign of a new single doctor as a chance to pawn their daughters off on him. He ignored it as he and the doctor went house to house and checked on everyone. At every stop he made notes and made sure to memorize everything he could. The doctor handed out medicine and checked bandages. She moved with precision and purpose. It only took them about half the day to make it through town and get everything done. As they made it to the last house, Law saw Kid approach them. He nodded at the doctor and Law and waited for them to finish. They finished up and the doctor made her way to the spot Kid was waiting for them.

"The bakery has flour for us and the butcher has some choice meats we get to pick from first. Also over at Icebergs place they have some wood to fix the fence with," the doctor told the redhead. He just nodded and took off. "Wait!" she called out. "Take Law," she told him.

Kid sighed but just nodded. Law looked at the doctor but she just shoved him Kid's way. He fell in step next to the redhead and followed him to their first stop. Neither said a word as they walked to the bakery. Kid walked in like he owned the place and was greeted by the owner. They walked to the back and grabbed two bags of flour before thanking the man and heading to the butcher. Kid went through the meat and picked out what he deemed was the best. The final stop was Iceburg's place. It wasn't hard to miss, it was a huge mansion surrounded by all different cuts of wood. Kid handed the flour off to Law as he wrapped the wood planks he needed in twine and hefted them over his shoulder like they weighed nothing. They thanked the workers and made their way back to doctors house.

"You didn't pay anything," Law pointed out, trying to make some form of conversation.

"The doctor does everything for free. As compensation, they pay her with whatever she needs," Kid told him.

"Even if she doesn't help them?" Law was confused because they had only helped one of Iceburg's men. He hadn't seen the butcher or the baker on their stops.

"She's helped them before. The butcher damn near cut off his finger a few weeks ago. She was able to reattach it and save him from infection. The baker has nasty burns on his arms that the doctor healed for him about two months ago. She's at Iceburg's quite a bit due to accidents and such," Kid told him as the came within sight of the house. "Take this inside. She will tell you what to do with it," the redhead said as he shoved the meat into Law's arms and headed to the back of the house.

Law walked inside and right to the kitchen. The doctor wasn't in there but he could pretty much figure out where things went. He put the flour and meat away before grabbing some water to drink. He downed the glass quickly and turned to go find the doctor when Kid caught his eye. He was outside pulling fence posts and replacing them. Kid had stripped out of his shirt and Law was watching his back as he worked. He could see every muscle on Kid's back. He really was so much stronger than anyone his age, or anyone at all for that matter, should be. What caught Law's eye though were all the scars. Some seemed newer while others were faded. They came in all shapes and sizes. Law wanted to go out and inspect them for himself but he knew that it would probably upset the man. Instead he grabbed another glass of water and made his way to the doctors room.

He found her in bed going over a book in her hands. She didn't even look up when Law entered. She held her hand out for the cup and he handed it to her and watched as he took two more pills and finished off the water.

"You heard and saw everything I did today. Get to work. You have to take the medicines into town next week, which means you have to make them," Law nodded and left the room.

The days leading up to the full moon were a bit of a blur. Law spent the days making medicines for the villagers and watching Kid work. The doctor caught him a few times and set him straight with a few whacks from her wooden spoon. Law also noticed that as the full moon approached, Kid became even more anxious. He paced for hours, he worked well into the night, and many times Law heard Kid's door open well before sunrise.

On the day of the full moon the doctor woke Law up just as the sun appeared over the horizon. He quickly dressed and he sat with the doctor in silence. When they were finished, they cleared the table and walked outside. Kid was nowhere in sight and the doctor didn't offer any explanations. Instead she started walking around her garden and into the forest behind the house. They walked for quite a while in silence until they came to a stop in front of a wall of stone. Law continued to follow the doctor until she stopped at a hole in the stone and stepped inside.

The torches on the walls of the cave had already been lit and they had no trouble walking further into the cave. Law took in his surroundings, which wasn't much. There were torches every few feet and bones littered the ground. The doctor paid no attention to them though and just kept on walking. Eventually they made it to their destination.

Law took in the sight before him. The had reached the end of the cave but it had been transformed into a makeshift prison. Right in front of him were metal bars from the ceiling to the floor. They had dried blood and deep gouges in them. The door was coated entirely in silver. The little cell even had more bones than the entire cave. However, the most interesting part was the shackles. They were on the wall and floor and they were multiple shapes and sizes.

"One for each arm and leg, his neck, his wrists and ankles, and his torso," the doctor pointed out.

"How does it work with his transition though?" Law asked.

"It stays on his neck, and it wraps around his torso, leaving two on each leg. Sometimes he slips out of them though so that's why there are two," she explained.

Law tried to imagine what he was going to see tonight but he had no idea and his imagination was all over the place. Before he could ask another question, he heard someone else walking towards them. He could make out Kid almost immediately and he was leading a cow behind him. He handed the cow's lead off to the doctor and he stripped down to only his undergarments before stepping into his cell. The doctor pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to Law. He looked at it as the doctor motioned to the inside of the cell. Law walked in to where Kid was waiting. He picked up the first shackle, surprised by its weight. He unlocked it and clamped it around Kid's wrist. Law finished and stepped back. Kid had hate in his eyes but Law knew it wasn't directed at him. Law wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say. Instead he just turned and left the cell. The doctor walked in with the cow and tied it up before walking out and locking the door behind her.

"He normally doesn't change until sundown but he gets really aggressive. This is for his own safety that we lock him up early," she explained. "He is the one who suggested it after he attacked a few of the animals while he was still human." Law nodded and looked at the chained man.

No one deserved to live life like this. He was determined to find a cure. As they sat there and waited for sundown, Law spent it thinking of ways to cure Kid. He wrote in his journal and made notes until the doctor stood up and double checked the lock on the door.

"This is where I take my leave," she said, handing Law another key. "He prefers to be alone but for this once he said you could stay. If it seems like he might get loose, do not stay and try to keep him in. Get to the house immediately," the doctor said in a serious tone Law had never heard before. He nodded and pocketed the key.

The doctor took her leave, leaving the cave in silence yet again. Then, out of nowhere, the cow let out a nervous moo and started fighting against its lead. Law knew it must be coming. As if on cue there was a sound much like a bone breaking followed by an ear shattering scream. Law watched on as Kid fell to the ground. His bones started snapping and breaking and his skin seemed to be bubbling. Law could only conclude it was the bones moving into their new positions. His joints contorted in on themselves and his red hair started to fall out as his mouth elongated into a snout and his scream turned into a pained howl. Ears popped out and his body started to grow reddish brown fur. His hands and feet turned into huge paws as his body progressed into the final stages of the transformation. Law couldn't believe his eyes. The man chained up before him had turned into a monster in under a minute. He jotted down notes about the transformation and continued to stare as Kid, transfixed by what he had become. The restraints were still holding him and none had fallen off during the transformation.

The wolf in the cage paced as far as the chains would let him. He sniffed the air and growled before locking his red eyes on the cow trying desperately to fight it's lead and escape. The wolf licked his snout and bared his sharp teeth. The cow was frantic and it seemed to only spur the wolf on. He tested the chains once more before stalking the cow as best he could. Then with a vicious growl, he pounced on the hindquarters of the cow, digging his teeth and claws into its hindquarters and dragging it closer to him. He easily broke the cows leather lead in the struggle. Within seconds the fight was over, not that it was much of a fight, and the cow was dead. The wolf drug the cows dead body to the corner and he started eating.

Law furiously made notes. He observed Kid the entire night. He watched him stalk to the end of the chain and try and break it, then he would go back to his kill, then repeat the testing of the chain. A few times he fought against it and when that didn't work he tried to bite it, which only ended up with him yelping in pain. When he did that Law could see blood dripping from his muzzle as he pulled away. A few times the wolf noticed him and tried to attack but he was thrown back by his chains where he went back to trying to break free.

Finally, the wolf settled down and laid down after he finished off the entire cow. Law continued to observe. He woke up a few times, paced, settled back down. Then, as if sensing something, the wolf shot up and let out a howl. Moments later the bone snapping started and the transformation took place. It was strange to see the fur fall away and bones re forming. Eventually Kid was back to being a human. He slumped on the ground and curled up in a ball, naked and shaking. Law grabbed the blanket he had been sitting on and he quickly unlocked the door and raced to Kid's side to unshackle him. As soon as the chains were off, Kid looked up and Law could see the pain he was in. He wrapped him in the blanket and helped him up.

Kid leaned his massive frame against Law as they walked out of the cell and out of the cave. Kid was struggling to stand and Law was doing his best to support him. They slowly made their way back to the house. They had to stop a few times so Kid could sit and rest. The change seemed to take a huge toll on him. They all but stumbled through the back door as the doctor opened it. Kid collapsed on a chair as the doctor started grabbing stuff and helping Kid drink it. After she was done medicating him, she pulled out a bowl and filled it with stew and sat it in front of the redhead. He ate it quickly and proceeded to stand up. Law noticed him swaying and quickly jumped to his aid and gave him support. He helped Kid to his room and onto his bed. The raven haired boy turned to leave when Kid grabbed his wrist.

"You have seen. I am a monster," he said, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"I will find a way to end this," Law said, determination in his voice.

"End me," Kid pleaded yet again. Law shook his head and turned back to face him.

"First I am going to find a way to make it less painful for you. Then I will cure you, I swear it," Law told him. Kid shook his head and pulled the blanket up over him. Law took that as his cue and went to talk to the doctor.

Not even three days after Kid's transformation, the doctor Kureha passed away. Law knew it was coming. She had been prolonging her own death for the sake of Kid. Now that Law was around, she could go. She had left the house to Kid even though he said he didn't want it. She still willed it to him and said Law could have all of her medical text and journals. He knew it would take years to make it through all of them. Her room and the living room were filled with books and journals.

They buried her in the woods by her husband. It was just Kid and Law. Neither said anything as the dug the hole and lowered her into it. The covered her with dirt and silently said their goodbyes. When they made it back to the house, Kid started working outside while Law went inside to start on coming up with a formula for the pain of the transition. He pulled out some of the doctors books and the journal he had made notes in and set to work.

As the sun started to set, Law got up to go outside and pick a few flowers for his remedy. As he was wandering through the flowers to find the right one, he saw Kid laying at the edge of the forest. Law set the flowers he had already picked down and wandered over to Kid. He dropped down next to him and just sat there. The redhead glanced over at him but went right back to staring at the sky.

"You okay?" Law finally asked. Kid sighed and shook his head.

"My family didn't even want me, then I got turned into a monster, drug here, begged for death, finally found someone I would consider family, and now she's gone," Kid told Law. It was the first time he had seen any emotion besides anger come from him.

"I know what it's like to not belong," Law said. "After my father died my uncle kind of secluded me from everyone and made me feel like I didn't belong. He even stooped so low to tell me that my father wasn't really my father. He had found me in abandoned and on the brink of death. My uncle never loved me and he made that very known. When I got the doctor's letter I was thrilled. It was my escape," Law stopped and looked up at the sky. He could make out the first star of the night. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, we aren't alone as we think. We have eachother now. I'm not giving up on this. I will find a cure." Kid just looked at him and gave him a brisk nod. The two laid there for a bit longer but Law stood to finish collecting his flowers.

Over the next few weeks the two settled into a comfortable routine. Law was always the first awake so by the time Kid was up, breakfast was ready. From there Kid would work outside or around the house fixing things while Law worked on his medicines and remedies. When the sun started to dip, Kid would cook up some meat and the two would eat, sometimes in silence and sometimes making small talk. Some nights the two would sit outside and admire the stars while others they sat in the living room while Law read and Kid fumbled with scrap metal he had lying around.

They made their weekly trips into town to check up on the villagers. Many of them were sad to hear about the doctor while others seemed indifferent. Law paid no mind to them and just did his job. Afterwords they would collect what they need and head back to the house.

By the fourth week it was time for Kid's transformation. Law had been working the entire month on an elixir to try and help some of the pain and it was time to use it. The morning of the full moon, both men were up and ready just as the sun was rising. Law made sure he had the keys, his journal, and a blanket. Each man grabbed a sheep from the pen and Law said a quick hello to his horse before the two made their way to the cave. Kid stepped into the little cell and took his position at the shackles. Before Law started restraining him, he held out a vial.

"Take this. I have been trying to find a way to make it a bit more bearable one you," he explained. Kid took it and swallowed it one gulp. He nodded, signaling he was ready. Law chained him up and locked the door behind him. He worked on formulas to keep busy while Kid slept. Law had no idea how he managed to sleep tied up but he didn't question it. Then, like last time, as night fell the transformation started.

As soon as Kid started transforming back with the rising sun, Law unlocked the door and unchained him before he was fully back to himself. He wrapped the blanket around his bloody and bruised body and held another vial to his lips. He drank it without question and used Law as support to stay on his own two feet. They made it back to the house and Law sat Kid down and warmed up some stew. He quickly ate it before speaking.

"I think.. I think it helped some," Kid told Law.

"The medicine?" Law asked. Kid nodded.

"It wasn't quite a painful from what I can remember." Law opened his journal and made a few notes.

"I will try and double some of the ingredients next time," he said, planning out loud.

"Would you mind helping me?" Kid asked as he tried to stand. Law was at his side in seconds, giving him support. "I want to wash before I go to bed." Law nodded and helped take him to the wash room.

Law helped him sit on the small bench that was there before starting to heat up some water. He filled the tub with with a few of the buckets and then turned back to Kid to help him strip and get into the tub. As soon as he was in, he let out a content sigh and relaxed into the warm water. Law poured another over him and set to work scrubbing off the dried goat blood that he had on him.

Being this close to Kid, Law was able to really study him up close. Law had already known that the redhead was very muscular but what he didn't know was the amount of scars Kid really had. He had seen a few on his back from when he was working but Law never realized he had them on his torso and legs also. Kid started to notice when Law's hands lingers a bit longer over his scars and he sighed.

"Most of those are not from the beast," he admitted. "This one," he pointed to the biggest one on his torso, "was from my father. I hadn't cut enough firewood for him. He heated up the metal fire poker and taught me my lesson. I was six or seven. This one," he pointed to one on his bicep, "was from a night one my brothers and I stayed out too long. When we came back he tied our arms together with barbed wire and forced us to do chores like that for an entire day." Kid recounted, his tone radiated bitterness.

"You don't have to tell me," Law said as he continued to scrub Kid.

"It's okay. I have gotten over it. I have a new problem to focus on," he said, sitting up so Law could get his back.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Law asked, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

Kid nodded and let Law drump some water over his head. Law massaged some soap into Kids scalp, feeling him relax into his touch. He finished it out with another bucket of water and used the rest of the warm water to rinse Kid off. They sat in the bathhouse for a while so Kid could relax. When the water started to grow cold, Law helped Kid out and dried him off. The two made it to Kid's room where he promptly collapsed on his bed and curled up under his blanket.

As Law blew out the lantern and turned to leave, Kid whispered, "Thank you." Law just smiled and closed the door, feeling more determined than ever to cure the redhead.

The next month passed much like the previous had. They did their own work, ate together, enjoyed the nights in each other's presence, and went to town each week. The villagers were growing more comfortable around Law and he was gaining his own stride. However, something had changed between the two. They were more comfortable in each other's presence. Sometimes when Kid was outside working, Law would find himself a shady place and scribble away in his journal while watching Kid work. The same could be said for Kid. When he worked around the house, he managed to find a way to stick close to Law and watch him work and mix flowers and herbs.

Then, the dreaded full moon came again. Law and Kid made their way to the cave with a cow in tow. Law once again pulled out a vial and gave it to Kid before he locked him up. Kid quickly drank it and let Law tie him up. The moon rose and brought with it Kid's change. He went about like normal, testing his chains, and attacking the cow. However, he did something new. He broke out of one of his chains. It had been one of the two on his hind legs. Luckily there were two but it was the first time Law had witnessed it. The wolf had chewed his way through it, pain and all. Law made notes and when he looked up he noticed the wolf's red eyes were focused on him. For the rest of the night the wolf's red eyes were trained on Law, like he was inspecting him.

The sun couldn't come soon enough. Kid changed and Law quickly untied him and fed him another vial of liquid before throwing a blanket around him and helping him to the house. He bathed him and cleaned all the cow blood, and this time even some of his own blood, off before he led him to his room and fed him. When Law turned to leave the redhead stopped him.

"That remedy you gave me," Kid started, "I remember," he said.

"You remember?" Law questioned, pulling out his journal to take notes.

"I remember parts of the night. Kind of like I was watching but I had no control. I remember attacking the cow and I remember you. It was weird," Kid explained.

"So it did help," Law mused. "Do you remember chewing through the chain?" Kid shook his head.

"It would explain why my mouth feels like I've eaten glass shards," he said, frowing.

"Let me get you something for it," Law said as he got up and left the room.

When he came back he had a vial and some water in hand. He handed the vial off to Kid who drank it then made a disgusted face. He quickly downed the water that was offered and then laid back on his pillows.

"Better?" Law asked.

"I canf feel my mouf," Kid said as he tried to click his tongue.  
"It was meant to numb your mouth," Law explained. "It should help take the pain while you heal. Get some sleep." Before Law could leave the room, Kid had grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Pwease stay," he asked. Law nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kid scooted against the wall to give the raven-haired man more room and pulled the covers over his face. Law got comfortable against the footrest and started making new notes about that night's full moon. He had observed new and intense behavior from that round of medicine which meant that Kid wasn't beyond saving.

The next morning Law awoke in an unfamiliar bed. When he sat up and looked around, his memories of the previous night came back to him. He realized he must have fallen asleep in Kid's room while taking notes. He looked around for his journal which was placed on Kid's chair. The redhead was nowhere in sight. Law stretched and made Kid's bed before he went in search of the man.

He didn't have to look too hard, Kid was in the kitchen cooking. He greeted Law as he sat at the table and continued to write in his journal. Kid sat down a plate of bacon and eggs and the two ate in silence. When both plates were empty, Kid broke the silence.

"So what does all that mean?" he asked, motioning to the book Law was scribbling away in.

"It's the formulas to the remedies I've been given you and the different reactions to them," Law explained.

"What was the last one you gave me?" Kid asked.

"It was a mixture of things. Partially a memory tonic with some things for pain," Law explained, pointing to a few words that Kid didn't understand.

"Whatever it was sort of worked but aren't you supposed to be curing me?"

"I'm trying. I don't understand what makes the beast. If I could understand that, I should be able to either kill it off or at least separate you two and kill it then. To do that I need you to be able to differentiate from the beast and yourself during the transformations. I need to know you and I need to know it," Law told Kid who nodded along, trying to take it all in.

The rest of the month was spent in more studying and making different remedies. Kid found himself at Law's side more than once, watching and observing as the man worked. Law often found himself spending more time watching Kid work than actually doing research like he was supposed to. He enjoyed watching Kid work from sun up to sun down, the way his muscles flexed and the sweat dripped from his body. Law often found himself thinking about Kid in other ways also but he always shoved them away and tried to focus on the cure. The redhead wasn't making it much easier though. Law often caught him staring a bit too long at him and even more than once, his fingers would graze Law's skin and it didn't seem like an accident.

However, neither spoke of it and just went on about their days. They made the weekly trips into town, which Law had now mastered, got their supplies, and went back to the house to work. Law tended to the plants and garden while Kid took care of the animals and the maintenance around the house. At the end of the day they would light the fireplace and Kid would tinker with whatever he could get his hands on while Law went over the medical text. Their routine went on like this until a week before the full moon.

"Law," Kid spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Mhhm?" Law raised his eyebrow and hummed in response.

"I have a question for you," the redhead said.

"What is it?"

"Would you," Kid paused as he turned the contraption in his hand and looked at the fire, "teach me how to read?" Law looked up from his book and actually looked at Kid. The redhead had a slight blush across his cheeks and he looked uncomfortable.

"You don't know how?" Kid shook his head.

"I was never taught. My parents thought it useless and the doctor was always so busy," he refused to look at me as he talked. I could tell he was ashamed.

"Okay then, starting tomorrow I'll start teaching you," Law said, causing Kid to look up and smile.

The two went on about their night as usual and the next night, as promised, Law started to teach Kid how to read and write. He was a quick learner and by the night of the full moon, Kid was able to write every letter of the alphabet, his name, and Law's. They had to put their nightly routine on hold the night of the full moon.

They walked to the cave in silence, Kid leading one goat while Law had the other. They tied the animals up in the cage and Kid stripped down and waited to be tied up. Law gave him the newest dose of medicine and went to chain him up when the redhead grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

At first Law though that maybe the beast had taken over early and he prepared himself for a fight. However, he was not prepared for Kid's lips to be on his. He went stiff as a board, unable to comprehend what was going on but as Kid's tongue flicked against his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed Kid's tongue entrance. He finally managed to make some of his body work as he kissed the man back. Kid wrapped his arms around Law and pulled him even closer as Law wrapped his fingers in Kid's bright red hair. Eventually the two pulled apart, breathless and flustered. Both of them looking anywhere but the other. Then, before either could speak of what just happened, Kid let out a pained moan and Law knew it was time. He locked him in his shackles and locked the cage. Kid hung his head and let out pained sobs until the transformation came.

It seemed he was in more pain than normal. He cried out through the entire thing and it even took his wolf longer to recover. When he finally did, he devoured both the goats within minutes and stalked the cage. He bared his teeth at the chains and the bars but he didn't try and chew through them. He kept shaking his head and pawing at his face like he had an annoying itch. He settled down for a while and slept. Law stayed up the entire night and made notes and observed him. The sun finally came up and brough Kid back. His howls of pain turned into screams of pain as he collapsed on the ground, naked and covered in blood.

Law rushed to his side and covered him in a blanket. He helped him back to the house and into a warm tub. He scrubbed Kid clean as the redhead dozed off in the water. When the blood was gone, Law toweled him off and carried him to his room. He forced him to drink some medicine and made sure he comfortable in his bed. When Law tried to leave, Kid reached out and pulled him onto the bed with him.

"Don't leave," he murmured as he drifted off. Law weighed his options, he could try and get out of Kid's iron grip or he could stay and talk all this through with Kid when they both woke up. He decided it best just to stay and get some sleep. It had been an exhausting night for both of them.

Kid woke to a warm presence on his chest. He cracked open and eye and couldn't help but smile as Law's familiar black hair came into view. As Kid streched, Law woke. The raven-haired seemed to be a bit disoriented but quickly recovered from his shock.

"Mornin'." Kid said.

"Is it?" Law asked, looking around.

"I think so. I'm not sure," Kid admitted as he rested one of his hands behind his head and looked down at the man who still hadn't moved from his naked chest.

"How did the remedy work this time?" Law asked, showing no signs of moving.

"I felt the beast as I changed. He didn't fully consume me. Parts of the night are missing but I remember seeing you and the change. Those are the two that stand out the most to me," Kid explained.

"You seemed to be in more pain?" Law asked.  
"I felt like I was fighting with the beast. He wanted to take over but I wanted to keep control," Kid recalled.

Law nodded and started mumbling to himself. Kid thought it best to just let him work through it. Eventually Law sat up and grabbed his journal and started writing stuff down. Kid lounged on his bed and watched the doctor work. At some point it dawned on him that his feelings for Law were much more than friendship. At some point during Kureha's death and that night, Kid had fallen for the man who was supposed to be curing him. He had been trying to fight it for weeks. He had known the entire time but he tried to fight it. However, he knew he couldn't be too far from Law's side and he loved watching him work. He felt himself getting possessive when the villagers threw daughters Law's way or even just go to friendly. It took all Kid had to suppress his animalist urges and tear their throat out.

"I think I'm going to make some food. I'm starving," Kid said as he climbed around Law and out of his bed. Law nodded and kept writing.

Law was so engrossed in his notes that when Kid's fingers found their way to his chin and lifted his head up, he dropped the book and lost all ability to think. Kid leaned in and kissed him. At first Law didn't react but as soon as the ability to think returned to him, he kissed the redhead back. It wasn't like the night before, full of urgency and pain. No this one was slower and more passionate. Kid's tongue demanded entrance and dominated his. Law let Kid take the lead and felt himself being gently pushed down onto the bed. He didn't resist, he just let it happen. Kid crawled onto the bed and straddled Law.

"You are mine," the redhead growled. His eyes a mixture of the beasts and his own. Law reached up and wrapped his hands in the redheads messy hair.

"Yes," he breathed out. The beast, seemingly satisfied, nodded and Kid's eyes went back to normal.

He leaned down and buried his face in Law's neck. He breathed him in before he bit his neck. Law let out a moan as Kid continued to abuse his neck. Kid bit, sucked, growled, and moved onto an unbitten spot on Law's neck. Kid was in the process of removing Law's shirt when there was a knock on the front door. Kid growled and his eyes flashed red. Law gently kissed him and pushed him off the top of him. He pulled his shirt back down and walked to the front door. He opened it to see a frantic child.

"My mom, she won't wake up. Help me!" the child pleaded. Law nodded and raced back to his room to grab his medical bag. Kid, somewhat calm, joined Law as they raced into the neighboring village, where Kid had come from. The child led them to her house. It smelled of sickness. Law went right to the woman's side and started examining her.

"The village doctor can't heal her. He gave up on her," the child sobbed.

"Hu..sh.. Now.. child," the mother whispered out.

"Kid, take her out of here," Law instructed. He nodded and picked the child up and took her outside.

Law worked hard, mixing and making pastes and referring to his notes. Hours later and an empty bag, Law emerged from the house. Kid and the child were nowhere in sight. Law wiped his face on his dirty sleeve and walked around the town to look for them. As he made it to the outskirts of town, he saw an old run down house with little redheaded children running around and screaming. As a man came out to scold them, Law was taken aback by the resemblance to Kid the man had. There was no mistaken that they were related. The man glared at Law as he passed and went back inside. Law walked past the house and to the river that was outside the village. That was where Law found Kid and the child. They were playing in the water. As soon as the child saw Law she jumped out of the water and raced to his side.

"Is she okay?" the child asked. Law nodded.

"She needs rest and shouldn't move for the rest of the month. I left some medicine for her but it will run out within a week. You need to come back to my house next week after I make more to get it," the child's eyes went wide and she wrapped Law in a hug.

"Thank you!" Law nodded.

"Make sure to take care of her. One week and I expect to see you," she nodded and raced off home. Kid took his time climbing out of the river and joining Law.

"I saw your father," Law stated.

"I did too. He ignored me. None of my younger siblings even know me," Kid said with a shrug. "It's behind me. I have a new life now," Kid said as he looked at Law.

"Let's go home. We have work to do," Law said, Kid nodded.

The next week, Law made the medicine for the child's mother, went to the village to check on the regulars, gather supplies, and went over his notes on Kid's beast. The two spent their nights in each other beds, kissing and touching but never much more. Kid held himself back and Law thought it better not to ask.

The second week, the child came to get the medicine and inform them that her mother was getting better. Kid and Law went back into town to deliver more medicine and do check ups. Law noticed that if they spent too long in one place or if men started talking about their daughters, Kid would start getting anxious and Law would have to excuse them and leave before Kid lost it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kid would apologize and they would move on.

The third week passed without incident. They went on as normal. Law was careful not to linger in any place for too long and get home quickly. He worked on making more of the remedy for Kid and making medicine for the village. He continued to watch Kid work and then they spent their nights enjoying the others company by the fire.

Finally, by the fourth week Law had a definitive answer. The two had been sitting around the fire after a long day. Kid was working on something, sitting on the floor by Law's chair as he read. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Kid when he nearly jumped from his chair.

"I found it!" Law exclaimed, causing Kid to jump.

"Found what?" the redhead asked.

"The answer to why you have been so possessive," Law started. Kid looked like was going to object with Law went on. "It's the wolf side. Apparently," Law looked back down at the book in his lap. "A wolf takes one mate in their entire life. Once a wolf finds it's mate, they become extremely possessive and at times will kill for their mate. A wolf can mate with a non human. However, they tend to outlive their human mates but they will never remate. They will live out the rest of their life mourning for their mate. They mark their mates so other wolves know," at that Law looked down at Kid who just shrugged. Law's whole neck and torso were marked from Kid's teeth. "However, just marking does not complete the process. It allows other wolves to know but the final step of a wolves mating process is the actual mating. From there the two mated will share a deeper bond and at times even feel the other emotions," Law finished and looked down at the redhead on the floor.

He seemed to be lost in thought. He rested his head on Law's leg and let out a sigh. Eventually he looked up at the doctor and let out a sigh.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked. Law looked down at the man and answered truthfully.

"I would think that it's obvious by now but since you don't seem to think so, I'll spell it out for you," Law said. "If I wasn't okay with this then I wouldn't be sharing my bed with you."  
"But are you really okay with being mine, forever," Kid mumbled. Law slid off the chair and onto the floor next to Kid.

"Yes," he said as he looked him in the eyes, the beast flashed momentarily but Kid suppressed it and licked his lips.

"Then I want to ask something of you," Kid said.

"What is it?" Law asked.

"Can we.. Can the, mating part wait. At least until after this transformation? I want to be in the right frame of mind," Kid mumbled. Law leaned down and kissed Kid before he answered.

"Of course," Kid pulled Law into his lap and kissed him back.

"I love you," he said in between their smothering kisses.

By the end of the week, neither were looking forward to the transformation. Law was certain that this batch of medicine might be the next break through but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Kid in so much pain. The two headed over early in the morning with only a goat. They tied it up and prepared Kid. Law had brought a paste he had made. He rubbed it all over Kid in hopes it would help with some of the pain. He made him drink the vial of remedy he made and then kissed him before he chained him.

Law took his place outside the cell and took notes while Kid rested. As the sun went down, it started. First he cried out in pain and Law watched on as the transformation took place. Once he was fully transformed, the wolf stretched out and looked right at Law. Something seemed different this time. When Law locked eyes with the wolf, he sensed a change. At first he thought it might be Kid recognizing him. He excitedly took notes and waited. The wolf ate the goat and paced the cell. He settled down to rest before getting back up and testing his restraints. At first it seemed normal but then he started fighting them and broke two right before Law's eyes. Law took more notes, not sensing any trouble. He continued to watch as the wolf studied him.

It wasn't until the chest restraint broke from Kid that Law felt the danger. He abandoned his post and left the cave. He could hear the howling of the wolf ring out across the walls of the cave and he picked up his pace. He was halfway between the house and the cave when he heard the snapping of twigs behind him. He picked up his pace, sprinting for the house. He was almost to the property line when he risked a look behind him. He couldn't see the wolf but he could sense him. Then before he could turn back around, he tripped over a log. As he was trying to stand back up, the wolf was on him.

Law came face to face with the bloodied muzzle of the red wolf. The wolf opened his mouth and snapped at Law. He could smell the rancid breath of the beast. He tried to calm his frantic heart and think.

"Kid, Kid I know you are in there. Don't do this," Law tried to reason, earning a growl from the beast on top of him. The wolf's giant paw crushed Law's shoulder, holding him in place. Drool dripped down on Law's face and turned to try and avoid it but it was no use. The beast leaned down and sniffed him as he knew the smell.

"Kid, it's me. Your mate," Law tried again. The wolf pulled back and inspected him. For a second there was a flash of Kid's eyes in the beast but it was gone as quick as it came. The wolf snarled and pawed Law's shoulder, taking off flesh with its sharp claws. Law let out a yell of pain. The wolf growled one last time before he went in for the kill.

"I love you Eustass," Law said weakly, seeing the end coming. Seconds later the wolf's teeth were in Law's throat. He pulled away as Law struggled for air, coughing up blood. The wolf licked at the blood as the light left Law's eyes.

Two hours later as the sun rose, the scream of a broken man could be heard throughout the entire village. Kid held his mangled lover in his arms. Law's body was cold and lifeless in his arms. Kid screamed and yelled at the unfairness of it all. He was covered in Law's blood, naked and alone in the world. The one person who brought out the human in him was now dead and he was alone with no way to die. He scream and scream, the forest echoing the name of his lost lover and the pain he was destined to live with.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is. I've been working on this for about two months now. I had about three people go over it before I deemed it worthy to post. So thanks to my trash mom (One Piece Trash, go read her works or poke her on Tumblr), my bae, Vanessa (who always reads my works and is my number one fan), and Becca, one of my amazing co authors who helps me challenge my self and push forward.**

 **This was oringally supposed to be like two to three thousand words and be super short. However, as I wrote it, it just got longer and longer. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
